Grave Encounters
by jpfan221
Summary: strange things have been happening at new birth hospital and its up to Dr. Nealson to figure out whats going on. Are there demonic spirits out to get him, or is it something much worse?


Steven Wakeman

Per 1

1/20/12

It was pitch black outside, lit only by the occasional street lamp. Dr. Nealson looked out the window of the hospital

with slightly glazed eyes. He was thinking about room 16, and how weird things had been happening there lately.

Dr. Nealson has just finished a surgery and was doing his usual check of the patients. He was a tall man, with a

medium build, and dark hair. He always had a smile on his face when he talked to the patients, and most of the

people that met him loved his bubbly personality. As he walked through the halls he looked in the rooms and made

sure everyone was well looked after. He started to walk towards the break room when he remembered he still had

one more room to check. He walked down the hall and got to the room, Room 16, he knocked then went in. no one

was in the room.

"That's weird." He thought to himself.

Suddenly the door slammed shut then reopened, and Dr. Nealson could have sworn he saw a- a bright flash lit up

the sky and interrupted Dr. Nealson's thoughts.

He started counting. "One on-thousand….two one-thousand…"

a booming thunder clap filled the air. Dr. Nealson turned away from the window and walked over to the welcome

desk.

"Hey Martha." He said to the woman standing behind the desk "any new arrivals?"

"None yet." Martha replied "but this storm looks like a big one so we will see."

Another flash lit up the room. Silently Dr. Nealson started counting

again. This time he barely reached one before the thunder crashed. Now the rain really started. The soft pitter

patter of the drizzle gave way to the gentle thud of heavy rain. Martha and the doctor looked at each out the front

door and saw the tropical plants shaking violently as if they were afraid.

"I'm going to check on the patients ok?" Dr. Nealson said.

"Ok, I will wait here and see if anything comes up." Martha said.

Dr. Nealson walked down the hallwayto the first room. He knocked on the door, then went in. this room belonged to

a man named Joe. He was a Vietnam

veteran who had gotten shot and was in for a regular check up.

"How's everything going Joe?" Dr. Nealson asked.

"Fine, fine, damn ghastly weather isn't it?" Joe said.

"Yeah, the weather report said it was going to be a big one today." Nealson replied "Let me know if there's anything

I can do to for you while you're here ok Joe?"

"Can do." Joe replied.

Dr. Nealson left the room and continued down the hall. He liked Joe, he was like a father to him. He always

enjoyed his stories and- there was a noise form the room beside him. He looked at the room number and saw it was

room 16. No one had checked into that room yet. It was probably a rat he thought, but he still decided to check it

out. He tested the door and found it was locked. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly

and clicked on the light. Se scanned the room for anything out of place, he noticed the sink had been used. He

walked in and the door slammed shut, Dr. Nealson jumped and reminded himself to get the spring fixed. He walked

over to the sink and looked around. He tested the sink and no water came out.

"Weird" he said to himself.

He turned around and started to walk away when something caught his eye. It was a child's teddy bear sitting on

the bed.

He walked over and picked up the teddy bear. Then he set it down and headed for the door.

"If, this is some sort of prank Martha's playing on me to scare me she's doing a damn good job." He thought to himself, as he opened the door and walked out.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the little girl in a hospital gown sitting on the bed staring at him.

She was holding the teddy bear, with her eyes rolled back into her head. She looked at the teddy bear after the

door was locked.

"Don't worry Mr. Teddy," she said in a small voice. "I won't let the bad doctor get you."

As she finished saying that she faded away as if blown away by a light breeze.


End file.
